


The Adventures of Nina’s Fanfictions

by SplatQueen



Category: K Project, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Auto-generated fanfic, Cringe, Fucked Up Shit, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fucking kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatQueen/pseuds/SplatQueen
Summary: Warning; there’s a lot of fucked up shit in these stories.Join me on my quest to generate the shittiest fanfics of all time!





	1. Adolfs Adventure to Defeat Nagare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> While I haven't decided whats going to be in the story yet, it might contain things upsetting for people that get upset by stuff.  
> This could include sexy stuff,violent stuff,or sexy violent stuff  
>  If your the sort of person that moans about that stuff, just dont read it - I am not forcing you too.  
> Thanks,  
> Nina

It was a typical day in Germany.... before the trouble started.... 

On the day his apartment was attacked with milltary force, Adolfs son had been sleeping untill 7 am.   
Normally he got up at 4 to do his homework, because Adolf had raised him as a good boyafter his mother died in mysterious circumstances all those years ago. 

Everyone else was already up. 

Nina, Adolf's daughter, was already making them all fried breakfirst with syrup. She was dressed in her favorate dark,pointy shirt (nothing under) and thong. Her curves glisted softly in the light of the morning. Normaly she would walk around naked, or at least, topless, as she wasnt ashamed of her perfect body. But it was cold today, as could be seen by looking at her nipples. She rubbed the syrup on herself. She liked that sort of thing.  
Nina was an expert bio-chemist, her parents were proud. She was going to a school for gifted and thats all that mattered to them.   
They didnt mind that she was a bit wild at times.   
Sometimes bringing home different sex partners each night, sometimes many at a time. Sometimes coming back with blood on her.  
At 11, she now knew shitloads of langerages, four ancient , 4 computer and 3 sign langerages.   
She found it easy, and learnt them with her dad together.

By now, Adolf was now up and standing on the porch with his shirt off. He stared out over the wide desert landscape, he was handsome in a rugged kinda way.   
Once, long ago, he was ranked one of the best special forces soldiers in the world. He was no longer a soldier, and now lived a quite life treasure hunting.   
He was troubled by a newspaper artical his read a few days ago, that mentioned that someone from Germany was killed in a massive war . He was one of the few people that knew that that shouldnt happen, because of a magic spell he cast with The Slates a few years ago.   
The The Slates was now hidden in his garrage.   
Adolf was disturbed from his deep thinking by Nina tugging on his shirt.   
"Father! Father! Look!"   
Nina pointed urgently at the horizon.   
"Frell!"   
Para-ninjas Hundreds of them!   
They were coming straight at his house.   
He ran inside and bolted the bullet proof front door.   
He woke his son up, and told everyone to run out the back.   
They woke their pilot, who happened to be sleeping in the next room. 

"Quick! Start the Horse and Carriage! We are under attack!"   
"OMG" He said as Anna run out. Naked. As Normal. His morning erection would have been poking out from his trousers had he been wearing any.  
He ran back in with his helmit.   
"Holy Shit!".   
Adolf, meanwhile, triggered an explosion around his garrage in order to hide his precious The Slates. The rocks fell and burried it totaly secretly so no one would find it. (None of the soliders heard the explosion as they were looking the other way)   
Meanwhile, the invading force drew closer.   
Adolf and his family ran to the hanger, Nina leading the way with her webley revolver BANG BANG!' Nina killed only those she had too, merely mortaly wounding the rest  
They dodged the soldiers as they ran, ducking and diving between the gunfire. Blood splattered around them.  
"Dont worry! We are almost there!".   
They dived into their escape vechile, guns blazing.   
Their was a soldier already there, but Nina whackd him.   
"Good job!" Adolf said, as he pushed him out.   
They started up, and zoomed off, the invading force vanishing into the distance.   
"Did you get the secret message?"   
"Yes, my good friend Kuroh told me that Nagare was behind this!".   
"We gota deal with this as a family, else we can never live in piece".   
So they joined onwards, their enemy's in hot pursuit! 

Our sad adventurers walked backwards into the jaws of certain death that hasnt happened yet.  
Suddenly Adolf made love to Anna.  
Ages of Days survived before the fighting started  
"Oh, look, we are at our destination we had to arrive to!" 

Adolf followed the screaming till he reached his brother, who was being tortured.   
There was blood all over the floor.Some on the cieling too, as if really bad violence had been happening.It was horific.  
"Adolf! Over here! quick! help me! It hurts"   
"And not in the good way :("  
Then Adolf saw the final boss, who had been torturing his brother.   
Adolf shot bullets from his howdah pistol really fast and the bullets went WAM! and hit Nagare in the eyes and then he couldnt see(because blood was pooring out).  
"I will never make love to you again" lied Adolf "We were such good lovers!"  
Adolf said "Eat This!" and punched Nagare in the eye and the Nagare went to his knees.  
And his blood doth stain the floor on which they walked.  
Adolf said "He is dead now, you is safe"   
"Thank you!"   
"Glade I could help, brother"   
"But you should come earlier next time!" and they laughed.


	2. Sukuna VS Reisi - THE FINAL BATTLE : The Last Struggle of Good and Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I'm working really hard on some other cool stories (but I can't tell you about that in case holywood wants to steal my ideas. It's *that* good!
> 
> As usually, the fandom characters aren't mine, but everything else is! That includes the unique VERSION of the fandom characters seen in this story.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Summary:  
> I suck at writing summaries. Bsides the 'fic isn't that long!

Sukuna was sitting behind his desk. He felt the tears well up in his eyes . After their last adventure, Sukuna found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Sukuna stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill him ripping him limb from limb, but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. When he needed his friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . Sukuna remembered fondly the day he discovered it. It was a tuesday morning he rememberanced. The memories surfaced before his mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Sukuna well knew it, a single tear welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheek.  
Because even when all his 'friends' betrayed him, there was one consistant factor in his life: Reisi.

And Sukuna knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Sukuna had for Reisi were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Reisi.

Alas, Sukuna thought to himself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Sukuna be destined to destroy Reisi? Can he ever tell Reisi how much Reisi means to Sukuna?

If only he could. Then all his pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from The Dark Nina (who told him she loved him, only to stab him right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Reisi and Sukuna's true feelings for Him. 

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.  
The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Yukari enters the scene, but whats this? Tenkei is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us......to each-other?"

"The time with the Legendary Golden Duck?"   
"Yes!"  
"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"  
"Yes my sweetness" said Tenkei, giving Yukari a kiss.  
"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."  
"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.

Then our sexybloodthirsty gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Reisi's volcano but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise. 

The Dark Nina thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Reisi's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Reisi's guards would never let them in.They couldn't go naked, as they were likely to be distracted.  
No... they had to be clever.

So The Dark Nina came up with the best idea she had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!  
Sukuna's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?  
The Dark Nina knew exactly the best store to go: TBurtons.

So they all went there in the dread of the night and took out the patrolling store guards with their silenced cross bows, 'paw!' 'paw!', leaving only a single red dot in their forehead Sukuna deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Reisi's headquarters 

The Dark Nina put on nice tight redleather pantsthat made his trouser lump stand out in an eye-pleasing way. . Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with blood-red streaks on the side. Then she painted her nails black and used red blood to draw little drops of blood on there   
The Dark Nina wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from dragons gut that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Sukuna also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

Finally they were ready to face Reisi!  
\--  
Meanwhile, back in the future, Yukari and Tenkei were enjoying each-other.  
As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how- lets just say it involved wing dang doodles. Its certainly clear they were close.  
Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Tenkei was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his flashback, a flashback to our story in the present......  
\--  
\--  
And now, with that, we once again turn our headbrains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Yukari and Tenkei were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"arg...that was good sex" said Tenkei.  
"yes, yes it was" said Yukari.  
"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"  
"yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.  
Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you Yukari my irresistibleness".  
"I love you too Tenkei -my better half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.  
And this is where the story ends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come... to my attention... that some readers... don't like my art. They say that it's...it's all anti-semetic (sxuz me, but jews are like that!) and racist (I had a black classmate in my class once and he was really stupid lol) horrible violent (this is MATURE, DID"T U READ THE DISCLAIMER?!)and anatomicly impossible (FWHYI they all do Yoga, and thats totaly possible). That hurts me a lot. Really... a lot.  
> Do u know how long it takes me to write my stories? Do u think I like it being stuck at home with nothing to do but writing my soul into my art? My boyfriend broke up w/ me and I'm sad because of all the stupid Enlgihs assignments I got (who needz it anyways, I speak it lol)
> 
> Writing is the only thing that makes me happy, but if that isn't good enough for u people, then I'm going to call it quits!  
> Yes, that's righr! I won't finish this story! Suck it Internet! HAPPY NOW?!!!!


	3. Osamu meets Hayato : K Project The Early Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss!  
> Imso sorry I took foreverrrrr!  
> Here’s the new chapter ;)

Nina felt really dperessed one day.She had been slitting her wrists even more then normal. She had just found out that she was adopted. Her real parents turned out to be nobels from Europe. They had a upper class mansion and were mighty richt! But she had none of that richness around. It made her feel pretty bad about herself so she listened to some good music. A/N like Evanessence and Within Temptation but also like My Chemical Romance

But long she did not have to be depressed as Osamu came in and kissed her in her special place (they had falled in love at the end of the story see). And he said: "I love oyu so much, it hurts.But fortunately I like pain, as I am into that stuff. But I know you are hurt now and not in the sexy way. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel bad.But not in the sexy way"  
So Nina told him the whole story. He was shocked to hear this and said "I'm really shocked to hear this! Your parents are monsters!"  
"Which ones?"  
"All four of them, I don't like them. As much as I don't like Nowi!"  
And that was a lot because Nina knew that Osamu hated Nowi because she was unbelievably stupid and fat.  
But Osamu took out a letter, "this had just arrived," said Osamu.  
Nina openend the envolupe and inside was an invitation:  
"Most Esteemed Nina said the message"  
"You are condord invited to the royal ball of your parents. Your real parents, miss."  
"We hope to see you soon. Most esteamly yours, dutchess!"

Oh my, said Nina this is rad!. But Osamu was a little sceptic: "Maybe it's a trick."  
"Why?" said Nina  
"Because there are.... rumours. Of Colorless King still being around!"  
"Surely he could not come all the way to Europe!?" said Nina confidently because she didn't think that Colorless King could travel that far.  
"Hurm," said Osamu contagiously, "we just have to be careful."  
"Hold on," exlciamed Nina, there is something else in the invitation!  
"Princess Nina, hereby we also bestow upon you the keys to the cage of a flying unicorn your parents have provided you with. Also, whenever you hold this key in your hand, your powers are increased"  
Nina was really happy with that but also felt a little bad for Osamu. After they had a relaction ship, Osamu had taught her his Aura and she picked it up really well! She was now even better at Osamu at the Aura!

So they went and picked up the flying unicorn. It was really quick and agile and flew around them like it really enjoyed itself! It took a moment but with enough training and perversion, Nina trained it to her will! Now they could go and visit their parents!

But little did they know that the invitation was not from Nina's european nobel parents, but from Nowi instead! And she had teamed up with Colorless King!  
\----  
\---  
A little Later, Osamu was taking a shit.  
He was having trouble though.  
It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Osamu exclaimed, His face wincing with effort.  
He made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon thing from his womanly back side.

By this point Osamus poo-tubes were all bent out of shape. It has been a bad day.  
Just as Osamu was going in for another push..  
Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Yeepers!

"Well hello...Osamu" a enticing voice gasped from the doorway.

A mysterious figure posed leaning against the door frame. His deep, sensual voice which Osamu knew immediately. His mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from his face and groinal area.

"Hayato... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

He appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.   
However He couldn't with Osamu near by....they were like family now.Hayato was like His father-in-law.  
Any sane person would never allow their own father-in-law to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!!?! SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from masturbating all day...ya ever feel dirty Osamu?"  
"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Osamu shrieked, He became so immensely worked up he cleaned his colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence he just unleashed, who cares? Hayato heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Osamu's spine.  
"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Osamu..."

Osamu was not shy, at all. He defeated Colorless King and blew up His evil machines for Christ's sake! and now he suddenly found himself speechless. Was He going to see his metaphorical father-in-law literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a sprinkle on the banana split of carnal pleasures that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said Hayato finishing the sentence He started earlier.

"Wh-what the..." and before Osamu could send the third word out of His mouth..

..Hayato's towel dropped to the floor,setting his swingy bits free into the mist of the shower.  
Osamu noticed everything on him instantly. His lick-able figure,his hypnotically wide middle leg and the large thingy colored birth mark on his rear, which made Him feel awkward.

Still, the sight of his near perfect body caused Osamu's penis to become very hard. It stood erect and proud, pointing straight towards the mighty heavens.

"hehe oh my Osamu...you're more impressive than I thought."  
"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Hayato, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through his head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before him spoke otherwise. Him shapely body was everything Osamu could want in something to wank to. Yet did family like relationship matter?..  
...  
...  
Or...did it make it better?

But just as Osamu was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

Osamu burst into the toilet!

"What are you too upto?"  
"Err..nothing" said Osamu as he causally slipped his pants back on.  
Hayato, who Osamu didnt notice, picked up his towel and backed out slowly.  
"Really?"  
"I was just having a shit...see?" Osamu gestured to his shit.  
"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!   
Ok, if your done we better go"  
So Osamu put his other pants on and left. He had a serious case of blue balls, but at least his anus didnt feel so bad now.  
As he walked out Hayato whispered one word. A word fall of hope.  
"Later"  
Osamu Giggled.  
Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.  
\---  
So Osamu got onto his bmx. The others followed on their scooter but were quite far behind.  
Osamu knew he had to go faster and faster like the speed of sound. So he raced down streets and around cornors, skiding furiously around pedestrions and cops.   
"No time for rules!" he called out as he passed.  
"I have to take my full responsibilities of life!" he said.  
Suddenly up ahead he saw some bad guys!  
So he did a massive wheely backflip over them, headbutting them as he was above them.  
"Eat my fist!" Osamu yelled as he slapped them. 'Their heads went flying off,spraying guts everywhere.  
He speed onwards past fields and villages and cities and huts and other landscape.  
Then he saw the roadsign to where he had to go, and so he went. He whacked some more bad guys out with a sideways 360 spin, before leaping off the bike. 'Their blood sprayed around like a spirograph '.  
Later, when the others catched up, they continued their journey.  
Hayato winked at Osamu when no one else was looking.  
"Later" he mouthed at him silently so no one could hear.  
\---  
\---  
Later, Osamu and Hayato were alone again.  
"Its Later" said Hayato, pulling Osamu towards the bathroom.  
"But what about the others?"  
"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"  
"True. They are all idiots"  
Then, suddenly, Hayato was naked. Osamu wondered how He did that. He must have been nearly naked this whole time!  
The shower turned on...  
..Osamu was already.

Hayato lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off His body at a seductively slow pace. Osamu could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through His veins.  
The alluring look of his nudie comrade became too much for him to fathom and his erect penis launched a mighty wad of semen directly onto Osamu's eye.

There Osamu sat, His pink panties pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with His bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from His face.  
Hayato giggled as Osamu's dignity shriveled and died, but Osamu had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after He found out He was His own flesh and blood.  
"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Osamu said, desperately trying to sound suave.  
"It. We do it."  
"it?"  
"yes. it"  
"we do it?"  
"yes"  
"oh"  
...and with that Hayato jumped on Osamu. What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some fell in the toilet.  
"um... lets g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." Osamu stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

Hayato hopped gleefully out of the shower, the soap continued pouring from His shapely body.Osamu stood up from the toilet, His naughty bits proudly waving about and His pants still down around His ankles. He hurried to chase His shapely body down.  
He fell in the door way, tripping over His pants. He pulled His face up from the floor and gazed at Hayato, DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE  
The night wreaked of eroticisms...and Osamu could see that it was going to be a all you can eat porkfest.  
And it was!

Hayato was soon ridding Osamu like a pogo stick.  
"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT!"  
"Oh God I'm going to hell!" Osamu screamed.  
Osamu still had his Hawaiian shirt on and Hayato was dripping soapy water all over the bed. 

His perky penis swung around, like a happy child on a moon bounce. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!, Osamu liked it. It was a big, beautiful thing that ached to be sucked on. 

Osamu especially liked that from this angle He could not see the awkward birth mark on His ass cheek. Which was a relief. Osamu wanted to be hard and strong where it counts for the person He had always thought of as His brother.  
"Oh Osamu!" He breathed heavily, deep and cavernous "is what we're doing wrong!?!?"  
"OH GOD YES!!" He yelled back at His naked brother.   
"GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES FATHER!!!" Hayato screamed. (Authors Notes: omg!)

When it was over they cleaned themselves, the room and the nearby apartment down.  
It took awhile - fortunately they finished before any of their friends got back. So their little secret was safe...for now.  
\---  
So they defeated Colorless King and everyone was satisfied!

Colorless King: what do you mean, it's not over yet?! I'm invincible!  
Osamu: No No, back into your casket!  
Colorless King: Grrrr. You will never get me in my box. I am too large and too sexy!my flesh tower wont fit!  
Author: Ohh no, it looks like the characters still want a story!  
Osamu: of course we do! Or cake. I love cake!  
Colorless King: Well I'm gonna steal your cake!  
Osamu: Noooo! Whats going to be my dinner now!?  
Colorless King: mhuahahaha, life isn't worht living without caaaaaaaaake, so just die already will you?!  
Osamu: OK, Ur right, life isn't worth living without the awesomeness of cake. Farewell bitter world of cakelessness!  
Hayato: chotto mate-ah!  
Colorless King: huh ;^_^;   
Nina: domo desu-ka @_@?  
Osamu: Caaaaaake, need cake. Like brains, but cake!  
Hayato: well, I want you, how about that?   
Hayato winked at Osamu, but wasn't into that sort of shit.  
But Nina was all hot 'n that, Osamu thought. So   
Left the fanfic and looked for a nice bed to crawl into together and maybe more Osamu: Oh definitely more, I'm going to rip your clothes off and plunge my dork into you over and over again until you explode in pleasure and swet. 

Author: well, looks like they'll be busy for a little while. Cake?.  
Colorless King: Nooo the cake is a lie. Gimme it!

The end


	4. Super Mario Bros. : The Revenge of The SuperStar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I'm working really hard on some other cool stories (but I can't tell you about that in case holywood wants to steal my ideas. It's *that* good!
> 
> As usually, the fandom characters aren't mine, but everything else is! That includes the unique VERSION of the fandom characters seen in this story.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Summary:  
> I suck at writing summaries. Bsides the 'fic isn't that long!

Mario was sitting behind his desk. He felt the tears well up in his eyes . After their last adventure, Mario found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Mario stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill him but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. When he needed his friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . Mario remembered fondly the day he discovered it. It was a tuesday morning he rememberanced. The memories surfaced before his mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Mario well knew it, a single tear welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheek.  
Because even when all his 'friends' betrayed him, there was one consistant factor in his life: Bowser.

And Mario knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Mario had for Bowser were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Bowser.

Alas, Mario thought to himself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Mario be destined to destroy Bowser? Can he ever tell Bowser how much Bowser means to Mario?

If only he could. Then all his pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Nina (who told him she loved him, only to stab him right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Bowser and Mario's true feelings for Him. 

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!

\---  
Meanwhile, Marios mind was wondered back to the past. The good old days....  
It was Daisys bastille day party, which everyone was invited too.  
The party was awesome as always, because Bowser was hosting it.

Mario was pretty drunk that day.   
If Mario was honest, He couldn't remember much that happened.   
Only something about a microphone,a rabbi and a traffic cone.

There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.  
Bowser.  
Bowser was wearing a Luigi mask that night (it was a fancy dress party btw - A/N).  
It was one of the best costumes at the party.  
Everyone had come as something or someone else.  
No one could recognize anyone else because everyone had bits of their bodies covered;

LUIGI WAS DRESSed as NINA.  
NINA WAS DRESSed as DAISY.  
DAISY WAS DRESSed as Mario.  
Mario was dressed as Bowser.  
And Bowser was dressed as a mobile phone.

Mario was instantly attracted to Bowser in Him costume. The way He moved. The way He talked.The way He flicked His hair.  
Bowser was doing a Karaoke number.   
It was "wannabe". And He was awesome.  
He sung like a true seductor.The audience was miasmarised by Bowser.   
Underwear was chucked at Bowser.

Despite His crushing shyness,Mario got up and sang too.  
When Bowser was singing wannabe it was like the words spoke to Him. Bowser seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.  
They gazed into eachother eyes as Bowser spoke the last lyric.  
Then silence.

Suddenly, Mario was woken out of the flashback by the present  
\---  
A/N I got bord of writing the fanfic as it was so I decided to change things around. I hope u guys like it!!

She was as of yet the most beautifyl thingy in the whole of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario believed her to be. As she faigjt the great villianness Bowser, her hair bobbed up and down consistantly like a rubber duck in a bathtub. She swipped at the Bowser and was more than anything Mario had seen before. Her beatiful feistful pressure shocked Bowser's henchmen into copulating before her. 

Nina, take my sword! said Mario, and give it to the greatness before us. She will need our legendary sword in order to defeat the great uber-Bowser

And lo! Nina did so and the maginificent great mysterious woman took the sword and stabbed Bowser.

He was defeated. But was Bowser? Because as Mario ran towards the mysterious strange beauty of his draems and was about to share the greatest kiss he had ever given to someomne in the history of mankind, Bowser rose up and fled!  
\---  
The next time they saw eachother Bowser winked at Mario, remembering what happened at the party.Mario blushed.  
Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Mario didn't care.  
\----  
\---  
Mario had some time before he had to do anything, so He decided to have another flashback.

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.  
"Hi" Mario said, meekly.  
"Hay" Bowser said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.  
"Do you want too..."  
"maybe.."  
"ok then."  
So they walked to the cloakroom.  
It wasn't long before their lips were together. Mario couldn't remember who made the first move.   
He did remember the taste though. The taste of Bowser.  
Bowser tasted like pear on a autumn noon.  
Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.  
What had they been eating? Mario tried to work out it. It took much tung work.  
After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Bowser guessed what Mario was doing.   
"I had date for lunch."  
"oh"  
"you dont have to stop though"  
"oh. Good!" Mario said, with great relief.  
They finally drew away after what seemed a whole october but was only mere minutes.   
The taste of Bowser's lips still lingered in Mario's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.  
Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Bowser snuggling against Mario's neck as he snuggled upto Bowser's torso.

Bowser went further by clutching Mario with his fingers, pulling at the fabric of His slacks to feel what was underneath.

Mario liked this a lot and started making a lot of noise. Bowser joined in. "Owwww...Ahhh...MAHAhhhEEkkk...aakk"  
It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. Mario sounded like Unicorn going wrong! Bowser sounded like a heard of Birdss in heat. They had a lot of..."fun".

Bowser finally slapped Mario to get Him to stop.  
"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Mario.  
"Thats ok I.....enjoyed it." said Bowser blushing in the way they always did.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes" said Bowser.  
"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Mario.

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but they eventually drifted apart.

\---  
And this is where the story ends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come... to my attention... that some readers... don't like my art. They say that it's...it's all anti-semetic (sxuz me, but jews are like that!) and racist (I had a black classmate in my class once and he was really stupid lol) . That hurts me a lot. Really... a lot.  
> Do u know how long it takes me to write my stories? Do u think I like it being stuck at home with nothing to do but writing my soul into my art? My favourite show just ended and I was on team Jacob!
> 
> Writing is the only thing that makes me happy, but if that isn't good enough for u people, then I'm going to call it quits!  
> Yes, that's righr! I won't finish this story! You forced me into this :( HAPPY NOW?!!!!
> 
> I want to thank PrettySnape5 and Tinkersnuggums for beta reading, but I... I... I... just can't take it anymore.  
> So long internet. I WON"T MISS U!!


End file.
